


A new beginning

by Melisandro99



Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Drastic changes, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, badass princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: Aurora and Belle are best friends for a lifetime and they will be united even when three servants of Aurora's castle decide to make a rebellion and the two princesses must face all this cautiously. This will be the beginning of drastic changes for Disney princesses lives.
Relationships: Aurora & Belle (Disney) (Friendship), Belle/Marco (OC), Carla (OC)/Marco (OC), Fiorenza (OC)/Marco (OC), Jasmine/Marco (OC)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Attempt to escape

Aurora was looking at the documents when someone behind kissed her on the neck. It was Philip and when she saw him, she smiled.

"You shouldn't stay here to stress yourself forever" said he

"Don't worry, I'm not stressed"

"I can occupy myself about it, now you can go out with Belle to eat in the restaurant"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Aurora and Philip kissed before she went away.

While Philip was looking at the documents, two servants in the castle, Marco and Carla were kissing each other. She had black hair tied in a bun, brown eyes and a red dress with a white apron and he had short black hair, brown eyes and a light blue suit with black boots.

"When can we go away from here? I look forward to stay with you forever" said Carla

"When we will steal money to princess Aurora and prince Philip we will become rich and we will build a castle all for us"

"I imagine me with an elegant dress and you who takes me in your arms" they kissed each other again until Fiorenza, another servant who is their friend arrived. She had short dirty blonde hair up to the shoulders, brown eyes and a light green dress with a white apron.

"I have the money. We have to go now"

The three servants were thinking a plan to distract prince Philip. They slowly went downstairs and Marco motioned the two girls to hyde.

"Prince" Marco called him

"Marco, is it all right?"

"No, Fiorenza feels bad and we need someone to help her"

"Ok, I arrive soon"

When Philip was moving his first steps, Marco took a piece of wood from his pocket and hit him on the head.

"Come on, we have to go"

They tried to escape but guards saw them and Marco fought against them. Carla and Fiorenza helped him and they succeeded to kill them. They tried to escape from the window but other guards saw them and this time they were too much. Marco fought against them but someone killed him.

"Marco noooooooo" Carla was crying and wanted to go from him but Fiorenza took hera part to hyde themselves. There was nothing to do for him.

Aurora and Belle were at the restaurant to eat.

"I feel guilty leaving Philip with all that documents" said Aurora

"He loves you and you should be happy for it"

"I am, it's only that I don't want him to be worried"

"Did you tell him your problems?"

"No"

"Aurora, you have to…"

"Tell him what?" Mrs. Anna appeared to disturb them. She was the cause of Aurora's problems. "That his wife is a meddling of first category?"

Aurora stood up to face her. "Meddling of what? You're treating your students in a bad way giving them votes they don't deserve"

"This is none of your business how I treat my students"

"You…" Aurora's phone rang. It was Philip. "Hey"

"Aurora, you have to come here"

"Why? What happened?"

"Some of our servants stole our money"

"What?"

"One of them was Marco and the guards killed him but we don't know about the other accomplices"

"Ok, I'm coming"

"What happened?" asked Belle

"There's a rebellion of servants in my castle"

"I come with you"

Aurora and Belle went away leaving Mrs. Anna alone. When they arrived they saw Philip with an ice envelope in his head.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" asked Aurora scared

"Yes, don't worry but now the situation is critic"

"I must ask to the other servants"

"Aurora, it's too dangerous"

"I can take care of myself"

"I will come with you" said Belle

So the two princesses walked to find the other servants to ask them who stole the money.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" asked Belle

"No, but I can try"

Carla felt agitated and sad at the same time. She organized everything with Marco and she thought they could have been happy together instead the guards killed him and every dream vanished. Now princess Aurora was determinated to ask every servant who stole her money and if she discovered everything her life and Fiorenza's would have been ruined. Fiorenza went towards her.

"Carla, you have to stay calm" said Fiorenza

"How can I be calm? Princess Aurora…"

"She will not discover us"

"We have to go away"

"Not now. Tonight when everyone is sleeping, we can get out from here"

Carla was crying. "I miss him so much"

"I know, I wanted Marco to come with us too, but he's dead now and we have to get by on our own. I'm so sorry" Fiorenza hugged Carla in that long agony.

Fiorenza gave Carla an appointment upstairs after everyone went to sleep. Carla was waiting there anxious to go away from that horrible castle. She would have forgotten everything she spent there as a servant and would have finally embraced a new life as a noble woman with all that money they stole. Carla heard a noise.

"Fiorenza… Is it you?" Carla was looking everywhere but then someone stabbed her on her side.

"Yes Carla, it's me" Fiorenza turned Carla and stabbed her on her belly, then she fell dawn

"Fiorenza, what are you doing?"

"Did you really believe I would have helped you Carla? You're so naive"

"Why?" Carla was crying

"Because you were an obstacle to me from the beginning. I always loved Marco but you loved him too and I had to get rid of you forever"

"Killing me you're reuniting me with Marco"

"You're wrong"

"What?" Carla was breathing heavily until she died

Fiorenza took another knife and put it on Carla's hand to stage her suicide.

Aurora saw Carla on the ground and she couldn't be sad more than that. Fiorenza approached her.

"I found her in this way. Oh my God, she was my best friend" Fiorenza pretended to cry

"It's not your fault"

"She loved Marco, she couldn't live without him"

"And for this reason she suicided herself"

"Yes, there's no explanation"

"Ok, bring her body to her family" ordered Aurora to the guards

"She hasn't a family"

"So gave her body to the nearest relative"

The guards ordered.

Marco was alive but his wrists were tied to a rope.

"Free me please" he was shouting

Mrs. Anna was spying him, then Fiorenza arrived.

"Is he all right?" asked Fiorenza

"Yes, I saved him and now you have to pay me"

"Good" Fiorenza gave her money "Don't release him yet. I want to make sure I can get rid of Aurora forever"

"You would make me a favor too"

"Then we can start a life together".


	2. Unfounded suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and Belle discovers Marco is alive and a prisoner of Mrs. Anna and Belle believes there's Fiorenza behind it.

Chapter 2: Unfounded suspicions

Belle and Cinderella went to find Aurora in her castle.

"I'm happy you're here girls. Sit down please"

The two princesses didn't understand what was Aurora's intention but they did what she said and she turned.

"You can come Fiorenza"

Fiorenza showed up and she and Aurora sitted in front of Belle and Cinderella.

"Girls" announced Aurora "Fiorenza will come at school with us"

"Oh" Cinderella was surprised "I'm happy. I hadn't the pleasure to know you but you really seems a good girl"

"Yes" confirmed Aurora "She served me like anyone else and she's passing a bad period because Carla was her best friend and it's sad not seeing her everyday"

"I'm so sorry"

"Belle, what do you say?"

"Good, ah, it will be so beautiful having you everyday to help us with the teachers reunions and everything to make the school livable for everyone" Belle smiled but it didn't seem a sincere smile for Aurora

"Well, I'm so happy you both lean on me maybe Fiorenza could even become part of our princesses group" Aurora laughed and they all did it but Belle didn't find it funny.

…

After the school finished Aurora took Belle apart to talk.

"Belle, I think we have to talk" said Aurora

"About what?"

"About Fiorenza. Yesterday you said to agree to take her at school but I think you don't trust her"

"It's the truth" admitted Belle "I see her on the face and I have a bad feeling"

"Nothing of what you say can be real. Fiorenza always served me since she was more young than now"

"Maybe she want to rebel"

"Do you think she was one of the servants who helped Marco to steal my money?"

"Yes, why not? But it isn't only this, I think she want to kill you"

"It's stupid, Mrs. Anna want to kill me, we have no doubt but Fiorenza? No, it's impossible"

"Think what you want Aurora, I advised you"

Aurora went away but Belle took a look to the documents of the school until she saw Mrs. Anna who seemed to have bad intentions. Belle followed her downstairs. She was going in a long corridor until she arrived in front of a door. Mrs. Anna opened it and Belle saw a boy with the hands tied on the ground. He was fainted.

"You're the key to get rid of Aurora. One of her servants, an useless boy"

Belle couldn't listen more than that. She went away.

…

Belle referred everything to Aurora at her castle.

"Mrs Anna is a witch" said Aurora "She exactly said that the boy is the key to kill me?"

"Yes"

"How was the boy?"

"Black hair, a light blue suit,… Very handsome"

"Marco?" Aurora was shocked

"I think yes"

"He's alive"

"And I think Fiorenza is involved"

"Belle please"

"I say only what I think"

"Why would Fiorenza hurt Marco? They were friends"

"Maybe she doesn't want to hurt him if he's still alive. You said that Marco and Carla had a relationship?"

"Yes, I surprised them sometimes"

"And if Marco has been kidnapped but not killed is because Fiorenza asked Mrs. Anna something in charge. Your death for… Marco. She loves him and this is the reason Carla dies… Because Fiorenza killed her"

"This is absurd"

"Yes, yes, Aurora think about it. Everything fits together, we have to free Marco"

"I want Marco free too, but don't say again Fiorenza is the culprit of everything Belle because I can't believe it"

"You will Aurora. I will demonstrate you that everything I'm saying is true".

…

Aurora and Belle went to school at night. No one was there in that moment, only few janitors.

"Follow me" said Belle to Aurora

They walked cautious until they arrived at the door. Belle opened it and they saw Marco on the ground unconscious.

"Marco" Aurora slapped him to wake him up

"Princess Aurora"

"There's no time, we have to go"

Aurora and Belle freed him and they went out of the room, then they heard a familiar voice… Mrs. Anna.

"Fill out all the votes for my students on the site" said she to the technical man

They hid themselves until Mrs. Anna disappeared.

"We have to go" said Aurora

"Wait" Marco stopped them "What will you do with me?"

"I will not kill you Marco I promise, but we have to discuss about what happened"

All three left the school.

…

Mrs. Anna couldn't believe it. Marco escaped and she couldn't make the promise to Fiorenza and if she couldn't do it, Fiorenza wouldn't have killed Aurora. Fiorenza arrived hooded with a blue cape.

"What happened?" asked Fiorenza with a worried face

"Marco escaped"

"WHAT?"

"I don't know how. He was fainted and no one knew I kidnapped him"

"I think the princesses discovered it"

"It's impossible"

"Maybe because you're too stupid to realize they followed you"

"Be careful with your words"

"No, you be careful. From this moment you're not part of this story anymore. If I will kill Aurora, it will not be for you"

After this words Fiorenza went away letting Mrs. Anna alone

…

Aurora, Belle and Marco were sitted together in Aurora's castle.

"Why did you do it?" asked Aurora to Marco

"Because we were tired of our servants life. I promised Carla we would have escaped together and that we would have become rich"

Aurora and Belle looked at each other sad.

"Where's Carla? Is she all right?"

"I'm sorry Marco" revealed Aurora "Carla is dead"

"No" Marco put his hands on the face

"We buried her body at the cemetery"

"How did she die?" Marco was crying

"She killed herself"

"No" Belle denied "Fiorenza killed her"

"Belle" Aurora was furious because Belle didn't change idea

"Aurora, how can't you see it?"

"Fiorenza would never do such a thing" Marco was angry at Belle too "Stop saying ridiculous things"

"You're both blind"

"No, I reason, and I want to discover who killed her if you let me helping you and forgive me for having tried to steal your money"

Aurora thought about it. "You have my word".


	3. A dark night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finally opens Aurora's eyes about Fiorenza so they go together to face her.

Chapter 3: A dark night

Aurora, Belle Cinderella and Fiorenza were going out of the school after the bell rang. At a certain time Fiorenza stopped Aurora.

"Aurora, I would like to tell you something" said Fiorenza

Aurora watched her strangely. "Ok"

"Maybe it's the case we leave you alone if it's something about the castle" said Cinderella

"Yes, maybe it's better".

Belle and Cinderella went downstairs ready to go away but Belle didn't really want to go.

"Cinderella, you can go. I have to hurry a few things with the school" Belle lied

"Ok" Cinderella was suspicious "I will go alone then, but I want to take a drink all together in these days, right?"

"Ok" Belle smiled and then Cinderella went away".

Belle went upstairs to listen Aurora and Fiorenza dialogue. She had to demonstrate to her and Marco that Fiorenza is the culprit of this story.

"Remember Fiorenza, you can count on me for everything, especially if it's about handsome men, I watch every handsome man when I see them even if Philip doesn't know it and I wink at them. You can do it even with your future lover" Aurora gave Fiorenza a friendly elbow

"Thank you for your advices princess Aurora" Fiorenza smiled but Belle knew it was a fake smile

"You can call me Aurora from now" Aurora winked at Fiorenza and they were approaching the stairs so Belle went dawn to continue hiding from them. Who was this secret man? Belle had the suspect it was Marco but to confirm it she should follow her. After the fairies accompanied Aurora and Fiorenza, Belle called them.

"Belle, why didn't you call us before?" asked Tinker Bell

"Girls, there no time to explain. Where did you take Aurora and Fiorenza?"

"At Aurora's castle" answered Rosetta

"You have to take me there. I have the feeling Aurora is in danger but please don't be worried I will solve everything and don't tell anyone I'm there"

"Ok, so… hurry up" Silvermist seemed worried too even if it was the last thing Belle wanted.

…

After Belle arrived, she run inside the castle and searched for Fiorenza trying to hide from the guard. Belle watched everywhere until she saw Fiorenza upstairs walking with a perfume on her hand. Belle followed her and she arrived at her room. Fiorenza put herself the perfume admiring her figure on the mirror.

"Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco,…".

Belle turned on the phone recorder in time when Fiorenza said "Marco" again.

"You will be mine forever. That stupid of Carla has never been able to hold you tight, she never realized I was her enemy until I killed her, but I will be worthy to be your girlfriend. And Aurora… she doesn't know what awaits her".

Belle turned off the recorder and went dawn continue hiding when Fiorenza went away from the castle. Aurora appeared later on the living room. Belle approached Aurora behind her.

"Aurora"

Aurora turned. "Belle,… what are you doing here?"

"I have to make you listen something".

Aurora heard everything on Belle's phone, everything Fiorenza said. Aurora was shocked, especially at the part referred to her.

"After all I did for her, she says it. How could I be so stupid? So blind?"

"Aurora, you could never know one of your servants was going to betray you in this way"

"And I even wanted for her to join our group, oh my God" Aurora was disgusted "Belle, sorry if I never believed you, I…"

"No, no, no, no, listen,… we will stop her, together"

"And how can we stop her if I don't know where she went"

"Think about a place connected to her or Marco… or Carla"

"Once I went on Carla's house" Aurora reflected "Maybe she want to make Marco believe that she want to remember her but then she will do her step on him"

"We have to stop her".

Aurora and Belle went away from the castle ready to face Fiorenza.

…

Fiorenza took Marco inside the house. His eyes were blindfolded and when she took off the bandage, he was astonished.

"Her things stayed in the same place" said Marco

"Oh yes. I remember when we played with dolls here and chased each other"

"We should never burn nothing of this. Only in this way, we will remember her".

Fiorenza looked at Marco with passion, then she smiled. "Can you sit?".

Marco sat on the sofa and Fiorenza came after with two cups of tea. "This house is pure" said Fiorenza "Here we can warm us from the cold, tell us stories,… what we feel"

"Fiorenza, what are you trying to say?"

"That I can't keep this weight any longer. I love you Marco, I love you so much and the fact that I could lose you destroy me. Carla is dead now, it's better you forget her,… it's the best thing" Fiorenza approached Marco and kissed him. She felt passion in every part of her body but Marco stopped her.

"Ah… Fiorenza, I know that you will be disappointed but… I don't feel anything for you"

"That's not true, it's because you can't forget Carla"

"No, I accepted her death and I want to go on but… not with you".

Fiorenza was shocked.

"I love you as a friend and I want to spend time with you everytime we want, but I don't feel anything else"

"I… I have to go" she felt bad about it but that wasn't over. She would have obliged him to love her. Fiorenza went out from the house.

…

"Belle, can you wait me for a second?" Aurora wasn't able to follow Belle's step for how much she was fast. She lost sight of her but then she saw the person she was interest to find. Fiorenza seemed ready to get revenge for the face she made. Aurora followed her.

"Where do you believe you can go?" asked Aurora with presumption

Fiorenza turned on her. "Princess Aurora, what are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing. Wasn't you supposed to meet an handsome man for a date? Or maybe you didn't tell me something I should know"

Fiorenza looked at her searchingly.

"I know everything Fiorenza. You killed Carla, the man you love is Marco and your plan is to kill me, well… I'm surprised" after having used a provocative tone, Aurora used to me more angry "I helped you, I gave you advices, I was open to put you in my group of princesses and you pay me in this way? Planning to kill me?"

"I would never be part of your stupid group of princesses. My intent is to be rich. Carla and Marco only wanted to escape with money because they wanted to spend a life far from here, to take a romantic house and kiss each other in every time of the day but I,… I aspire for much more. I want to become a princess even better a queen together with Marco and the only way is to get out of your way"

"I won't let you take my castle" said Aurora determined

Fiorenza looked everywhere, then she saw a trunk and run to take it but Aurora threw herself on her and they fell dawn. They rolled from side to side. Aurora was on top but Fiorenza was able to take the trunk and hit it on Aurora's head.

…

Marco was alone on the house thinking about the kiss Fiorenza gave him. It was strange she fell in love for him. They always used to be friends and she never told about it. He would say that it was for not hurting Carla's feeling but he looked at her eyes and there was something strange on the way she looked at him, something evil. Someone opened the door and he thought it was Fiorenza but instead it was Belle.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marco

"Where is Fiorenza?" asked Belle worried

"Why are you asking me it?"

"I know you two had a date here, where is Fiorenza?" Belle continued to ask impatient

"She went away disappointed" answered Marco

"Disappointed? But…" then Belle looked behind her "Where is Aurora?"

"Did Aurora come with you?" Marco was angry

"There's no time to explain, stay here, I have to go" then Belle run away worried.

…

Aurora woke up and then she realized to have the wrists tied with a rope on a tree. Fiorenza looked at her satisfied with the trunk on her hands.

"You know Aurora, I've never been able to understand royals' mind. You assume servant without realizing how much they are better than you, but you believe you can do all you want, being arrogants, doing parties and not caring about poors"

"That's not true, you stupid breed, don't even try to say it. I always give money to poor people" answered Aurora angry

"But I don't blame you about it, I've always been jealous of this part of your personality,… I want to be in this way, I will be in this way when I will take your place in the palace. The people will be ruined forever and I will be privileged. This will be satisfing" Fiorenza raised the trunk "And I will be more satisfied when I will see your face squashed".

Fiorenza tried to hit her but Belle came behind her to strangle her.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO TOUCH HER" Belle screamed and dragged Fiorenza behind falling on the grass. Fiorenza gave her a nudge that hurted

"So Aurora has a friend that protect her. Hi Belle, it will be so funny to kill you too"

"You can try to take me" Belle run and went to climb up on the tree. Fiorenza followed her so the tree wasn't able to hold both and it felt to the side. Fiorenza hit Belle on her back and she felt dawn, then Fiorenza turned her to look at her in the eyes and put herself on top of Belle ready to kill her.

"Say bye to this world Belle" Fiorenza raised the trunk but Aurora hit her with another one she found and hit hera gain, again and again until she realized Fiorenza was dead.

"Are you ok Belle?" Aurora was happy to see her best friend safe so they hugged

"Yes, finally we're safe".

After they finished to hug each other they looked at Fiorenza's body.

"We've to bury her" said Aurora

"But Aurora, we have to tell what she did to us"

"No, we would go in prison and I don't want to"

Belle was scared because she was involved in this story.

"Belle hey, she deserved it, she tried to kill us. Come on, find a point to dig deep".

So they started to dig in that night to put Fiorenza there, in a place she would have never been found.


	4. A drastic agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and Belle aren't innocent princesses anymore, they're murderers and while they will be busy to hyde it, Jasmine discovers to have a bad disease.

Chapter 4: A drastic agreement  
Aurora and Belle returned in Aurora’s castle. That night was terrible and they should soon go to sleep.  
“You will sleep here with me tonight” said Aurora  
“Aurora no, and if Adam is worried? This can be a reason to suspect something”  
“You should stop worring so much. You can easily call him and tell him you want to spend a night between friends, what could be wrong with that?”  
Belle was answering but Marco appeared suddenly. “You’re back princess Aurora, and… Belle”  
“Belle will stay here Marco, we went out for a walk and we’re so tired”  
Belle made a disgruntled face.  
“For a walk?” Marco laughed “I followed you and I know everything”  
Aurora and Belle were shocked.  
“You killed Fiorenza and you made me a great favor, she was so meaningless”  
“You knew everything” Belle was scared “Marco please, don’t tell anyone what happened”  
“You can try and I will dismiss you from this castle” Aurora threatened him  
Marco laughed again. “You both won’t be alive when I will leave this castle with your money. Carla is dead, Fiorenza killed her and you didn’t even try to do something before. Do you have any idea how do I feel? Losing the love of my life without doing something with my hands? I should have killed Fiorenza before but you did it for me and I thank you for that but now I don’t need you anymore. You will die tonight”   
Marco had a jar behind his back and he tried to hit Aurora with that but she dodged it and kicked him in the testicles, then she tried to punch him but he took her arm throwing her on the ground. Belle kicked him on his belly and then on his face so she could punch him throwing him on the ground too but he slapped her and she fell instead.  
“Do you think to be more able than me to fight?” Marco kicked Belle stomach so she could be weak. He took the jar and went on top of Belle “It will be a pleasure to kill a cute face like yours Belle” Marco tried to hit her but he didn’t because Aurora tried to strange him with a rope. “Don’t even try to touch her. The jar fell from his hand and Belle took it so she could hit him. Marco fell dawn and Belle continued to hit him and then she stopped when she realized he wasn’t breathing anymore. Belle put her finger on his neck.  
“Oh no” Belle was shocked “He’s dead”  
Aurora approached him and put her hand on his heart. “We have to hyde him”  
“What?”  
“We have to bury him like we did with Fiorenza”  
“Aurora no”   
Aurora stood up. “Please, go in the kitchen and take some tissues to clean the blood”  
Belle stood up too. “To clean the blood? Aurora, did we become murderers?”  
“Ssssshhhh, lower your voice, do you want someone to hear us?” Aurora raised her voice but she soon regretted it “Please go”  
“Don’t you take the body outside?”  
“I will do it after you take the tissues, please”  
Belle went in the kitchen, while Aurora turned her head everywhere to see if some servant was coming but thanks God there was no one. Belle arrived with the necessary.  
“Please do this quickly” said Belle distressed  
“Ok”.  
While Belle was cleaning all that blood, Aurora dragged Marco’s body outside. They hoped everything finished and no one appeared in that moment. Fiorenza and Marco would have been buried deep. No one would have discovered what they did,… what they became.  
…  
Jasmine touched her neck with great anxiety. That disease wasn’t a good sign. Maybe that was her destiny? Maybe she shouldn’t be part of the princesses’ group and that was a punishment? Or maybe that was for all the times she tried to kill Belle? Jasmine has always been jealous about her. Belle had everything and she had nothing. When that day they both found their mothers, Jasmine’s one died soon and Belle instead spent a lot of time with her before she died too and revealed to not be a really good person, but it wasn’t the only reason. Belle was able to do things in a second that she wasn’t able to do. Jasmine tried to kill her for this reason once but she made peace with her and promised to not doing it anymore. She didn’t want to be that kind of person, she wanted to be good, but that didn’t matter. She was dying. Jasmine would have soon reached up her mother, spending time with her, run in the grass. But how could she tell it to Aladdin? He was coming from upstairs and he smiled to Jasmine.  
“How it my wonderful wife?” Aladdin tried to kiss her but Jasmine stopped him  
“Aladdin no”  
“What?” he wasn’t understanding why she did a thing like that  
“There’s something I have to tell you” Jasmine was trying to find the right words but she felt something bad at the neck. She touched it with both her hads feeling strangled.  
“Jasmine, Jasmine” Aladdin was scared  
Jasmine fell dawn.  
“SOMEONE CALLS A DOCTOR PLEASE” screamed Aladdin hoping there was something to do.  
…  
Days passed after Aurora and Belle killed Fiorenza and Marco. They were strolling at the square, in the real world like nothing happened. Their secret was safe now.  
“I can’t wait they do a party in this town” said Aurora “And we could dress for carnival like puppets”  
“No, I don’t think I would even do it” said Belle with a playful tone  
“Come on, you would be amazing like a real puppet” Aurora tickled her  
“AURORA NO” Belle laughed until a boy of the town arrived  
“Hi girls”  
“Hi” said Aurora and Belle together  
“Do you need something?” asked Aurora then  
“Yes ah, the town found a house for two people. A brother and a sister and they look like you,… like… cartoon”  
“Oh” Aurora widened her eyes  
“I wanted to ask you if you could accompany them there, maybe with you they will be more… comfortable”  
“Who are this people?” asked Aurora curious  
“Don’t worry”  
When Aurora and Belle hear that voice they became scared. The two princesses slowly turned and they saw him with another girl. Marco.  
“Me and my sister Elena already know them. They’re really sweet”  
How could he be still alive? He wasn’t breathing and the heart wasn’t beating. His sister Elena was really beautiful. She had long curly black hair, brown eyes and a long red dress. They looked very much alike. They couldn’t stay there.  
“Ok” said the boy “So good luck with your new life guys”  
“Ah” Aurora blocked him before he went away “I and Belle don’t know were the house is”  
“Oh sorry, give me your phone, I will write the evenue on Google Maps”  
Aurora widened her eyes shocked by the intelligence of that boy, so she opened the app on her phone and she gave it to him who wrote the avenue.  
“Here” said he “Here the keys of the house. Sorry for all this but I can’t come with you. I have some things to do. Goodbye” the boy went out soon and then Aurora looked at the phone while Belle, Marco and Elena followed her. The house was really under the town. Belle was near Aurora so that Marco couldn’t try to kill hera gain, and even Elena, she didn’t seem so innocent at all. When they arrived, Aurora turned to hand the key to one of them.  
“The house is yours, so I think it’s betten you open it”  
Marco took the key. “Thank you Aurora”  
“Now am I Aurora for you?” Aurora provoked him with a angry look  
“I’m not your servant anymore”  
“Yes, you’re surely dismissed after what you tried to do”  
“You have no right to talk to him in this way after you killed him and buried him near that stupid girl”  
“SHUT YOUR MOUTH” Aurora glared at Elena “We defended ourselves after your dear brother with Carla and Fiorenza planned to run away from the castle stealing my money”  
“I can’t believe you’re here to provoke us pretending to be the saints of the situation” said Belle disgusted  
“It isn’t convenient for you to say another word. We have proves of what you did to Marco, we will denounce everything to the police, most of all you, ah…”  
“Belle” referred Marco to his sister  
“IF YOU EVEN TRY TO TOUCH HER…” Aurora was going to hit Elena but Belle stopped her  
“Aurora no”  
“If you do the right thing maybe we want do anything. We want all the money you have to go away and start another life. You will become poor Aurora, you have to restart your life all over again, but this or the prison. It’s your choice” Elena gave her ultimatum  
Aurora was depressed. What could she do without her castle? How her life could move without what she needed to survive? She lived in the luxury after she found her parents and she got used to it buti f that wasn’t really her destiny? Maybe she should live like a farmer again. She should do it most of all for Belle. Aurora involved her in this situation and she should repair at all costs. When she was giving them the answer, Belle interrupted her.  
“I will do it”  
“Belle no”  
“I’m the main culprit of your murder Marco and I must pay, even if you know Aurora more, I’m the one who must solve this story”  
“Ok then” Elena approved “I will give you an appointment in these days now me and my brother want to enjoy the beauty of this new house”  
“Yes” confirmed Marco “We don’t need to lose another time with you. By the way, you’re a good fighter Belle, we should do it more times, it’s so exciting, that’s a pity we’re going away soon and you will become poor” after this words, Marco and Elena entered in the house leaving the two princesses alone. Aurora was angry with Belle.  
“Belle, why did you do it? I should be the one to accept the path, not you. What will you do if you become poor?”  
“I still have my father’s house and return to the village, in any case you didn’t deserve it. I broke the jar in Marco’s head, I’m the one who must pay”  
“Marco, Carla and Fiorenza made plans in all these days to go away and stealing my money, MY MONEY Belle, you have nothing to do with all this, it’s all my fault”  
“I accepted to help you Aurora, I’m the responsible one. For all your life you tried to protect me at any cost and I thank you for every time you did it. But now it’s my turn, now I’m the one who want to protect you Aurora, please let me do it and get out of this story once and for all. Return at your castle, live your life”  
Aurora was crying. She couldn’t not hug Belle. “I don’t want to be responsable of your ruin Belle”  
“You aren’t”  
They stayed hugged for a long time.  
…  
Jasmine was at the hospital’s bed. Aladdin was in the room and the doctor was there too.  
“Doctor please, be sincere. What’s wrong with my wife?” asked Aladdin with anxiety  
“Throat cancer”  
Aladdin was crying and Jasmine too, sorry for leaving him alone and afraid of dying.  
“There isn’t some hope that can heal her”  
“No, I’m sorry”  
After this words, Jasmine fell into anguish. She should accept to leave this word and it was hard, it was hard to leave her husband, it was hard to leave her princess friends because they together were strong and now that a member was dying Jasmine hoped that they will be stronger but only time could say it.


	5. bad intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle could become poor forever if she doesn't find a way to play her game against Marco and Elena, especially her who has other intentions over than steal her money.

Chapter 5: Bad intentions  
Marco was sitted on a chair on his new house. He was in the room with his sister Elena who walked from a side to another.  
“Belle doesn’t know what’s waiting for her. The princess knows what she want. She sacrificed herself for Aurora like if the only thing she will lose are money”  
“What are you talking about?” Marco wanted to understand what there was in his sister’s mind  
“I inquired about Belle’s life,… and his husband, he’s so hot”  
“Elena no” Marco reproved her “I won’t let you to get together with the person we’re ruining”  
“But he will not be ruined, only Belle is going to get what she deserve”  
“I’ve nothing against Belle personally. We only want that money and go out in whatever place we want and become rich”  
“How can you say something like that? Belle killed you, at least she believed it and then I don’t want only her money, I want a hot husband too and who better than the person Belle loves most”  
Marco was speaking again but Elena interrupted him.  
“Don’t worry I know how to handle this story. She will be alone forever and I will make all the possible to be sure about that”.  
…  
Adam was looking at some papers while Belle was walking on the corridor. He surprised her with a passionate kiss but Belle stopped it soon.  
“Adam, what are you doing?”  
“Is it badi f I want to spend some time with my wife?”  
“No, of course”  
“So, we could spend time together at bed” Adam tried to kiss her again but she avoided him  
“Not now” she took off his arms to turn for a second and then looking at him “Sorry, I’m going outside for a while, I have to do something important, but don’t worry, we will get time for us, only… not today”  
“In whatever moment you wish most” said Adam smiling sweetly “Can I ask you what are you going to do?”  
“Ah, it’s something about our group of princesses. We have to solve a problem that can cause trouble to us. Trust me please”  
“I will always trust you”  
Belle smiled to her husband and then she went away. If he knew about the murder and the path she made with Marco and Elena she didn’t know if he could forgive her. She didn’t know if she was doing the right thing but she put some bugs on the castle so if Marco or Elena came here to play dirty she would have known that but Adam couldn’t see her in the castle, she should go in a house of the real world and connect the new computer she bought there. Whatever thing to not become poor, whatever thing to save her castle and her life.  
…  
Adam was alone to look at the papers but he wasn’t concentrated. Why Belle didn’t want to have sex with him? What did really happen to her and the other princesses? She didn’t want to tell him anything about that but she always confided with him for everything and now she didn’t. Did he make something wrong? Meanwhile he heard some steps. Maybe Belle changed idea. Adam went to see and he saw a woman he didn’t know.  
“Hi” said she “My name is Elena, I was curios to see some crops you made on the castle. Are you the prince right?”  
“Oh yes, me and my wife take care of all the affairs of the castle, but you can talk with me alone too” Adam smiled  
Elena smiled too. “Yes, ah I’m referring to the crops with vegetables”  
“If you want I can prepare a document that can give you some of it”  
“Ok”  
“Come with me in the office”.  
…  
Belle was watching everything from the computer. Why did Elena come there? She would have got the money of their castle, why asking Adam to get some vegetables’ crops? Or maybe her intention was another one.  
…  
Adam was sitted on his desk’s chair and Elena was in front of him.  
“I show you the places we have crops like this” Adam showed her a map with everything they had “It’s all there. If you want to have some quantity of it I have to prepare a document but it can get some days”  
“I have no hurry” said Elena “You can prepare the document with calm meanwhile we can play cards too. I’m really good on it”  
“Mmm, an invitation?”  
“I only want to get some friends. I haven’t so much friends in the estate where I live”  
“Is it near?” asked Adam curious  
“Ah, a bit but not so much”  
“Ok, you can come in whatever moment you want. We can make my wife participate as well, I’m sure she will be happy to know you”  
“I would be pleased but I prefer to play only with men, for something personal, hoping that your wife will not be offended”  
Adam smiled. “Of course not. She isn’t a person who judges for this things”.  
…  
Belle continued to watch that shocked. Elena was flirting with Adam. She wanted to stay with him. It seemed like it wasn’t only for money. Elena wanted to make her suffer for what she was doing to Marco. She was playing her game. Let’s see where she wanted to arrive.   
…  
Days passed and the documents Elena asked still didn’t arrive but they continued to play card. Sometimes Belle went there pretending to not know Elena and acting like nothing. Elena made her a dirty look the first time but Belle didn’t threaten her or she would have suspected something. Belle continued to spy Adam and Elena. When they were playing, Adam always won. It’s like she was makinghim win purposely. It was her way to flirt.  
“Mmm, I’m a bit tired to win always” confessed Adam  
“I find it very exciting instead”  
Adam frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“That you’re a good player and I’m excited to know your moves so I can learn more”  
“What a liar” said Belle from her computer  
Adam smiled. “Well I can give you a paper with writted some moves you could make. Wait me here”  
Adam went upstairs. He was almost near his room’s door when Elena put her hand on hisand turned him gently putting him against the wall.  
“Well, you can give me advices later. Now you could have some fun with me” said Elena seductive  
“Elena, what are you saying?”  
“I see you Adam. Your wife is never with you and she doesn’t satisfy your needs. Why do you care about her? I can give you what she doesn’t want to give you” Elena was approaching Adam to kiss him but he stopped her.  
“Elena no”  
“Why not? I know you want ita s much as I want”  
“Because I love Belle and I have no intention to cheat on her”  
“She doesn’t deserve you”  
“Please Elena, go away before I call my guard to threw you away with force” Adam was decided “And you can forget the crops”  
Elena was offended. “You could have a wonderful moment with me, but you decided to refuse. You will regret this” she went away without having what she desired and maybe she didn’t want him anymore. Belle watched all the scene. She closed the computer. She knew that Elena wanted to do other than steal her money. She wanted her husband, she wanted to make her suffer. She exactly knew what she had to do.  
…  
Elena was strolling on the square of the real world. She was angry of course, she didn’t get what she wanted and that was frustating for her. Belle saw her going on the sidewalk where there was no one so she approached her.  
“What did you think to do?” said Belle with a threatening tone  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I know everything Elena, you tried to kiss my husband, did you really believe he would have cheated on me for you?”  
“How do you know that?” Elena was always more nervous  
“I put bugs on my castle so if you went there I could spy on you and I recorded everything”  
“How could you do something like that?”  
“See Elena, you aren’t the only smart one. I would have never let you or Marco threaten me and Aurora anymore to steal my money so I had to use this method. I will never give you my money, neither you nor anyone else and if you try to approach Adam again or threaten me to steal my money I will denounce you to the police for having tried to steal the husband of another woman”  
Elena took Belle’s wrists “You won’t do something like this, I will stop you”   
“LET ME GO” Belle tried to free herself from Elena’s grip and then she pushed her down from the sidewalk.  
“Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah” Elena screamed while she felt on the street  
Belle looked out scared. “ELENA”.


	6. Near the death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena is in the hospital fighting between life and death and Belle find it difficult to tell Marco the truth. A surprise is coming for Jasmine.

Chapter 6: Near the death  
No one on the town realized what just happened. Belle was relieved for this and scared for Elena. She couldn’t had killed her. She couldn’t become a person like this. She went dawn to see to control her. A car already passed and noticed the body so he stopped and controlled Elena. Belle approached her.  
“Elena, Elena wake up” she couldn’t die, she should make the possible to save her so Belle turned to the man “Can you call the ambulance please?”  
“We will take her to the city. Here there are no doctors”  
“I know”  
Belle waited the man to do everything. Belle should warn Marco about what happened. He was a monster but Elena is always his sister. The man finished the call.  
“I can accompany you with the car”  
“But you will have other things to do”  
“Whatever thing to help you saving your friend”.  
Her friend. Elena wasn’t her friend. “Ok”.  
After Belle and the man dragged Elena’s body on the car they entered and leaved.  
…  
Belle was sitted on a chair of the hospital desperate. While they were in the car, the man called his relatives to inform Marco about what happened. He has been very gentle. She couldn’t have the courage to tell him that after what she did. Belle caused it. She pushed Elena out of the sidewalk without wanting it, after her plan was to send her in jail, and she would have deserved it. Was her destiny to become like this? She couldn’t blame anyone, Belle decided her destiny, she decided to take Aurora’s place in that story and she didn’t regret it. Belle stood up to go watching from the window Elena fighting between life and death. She cried.   
“Belle”  
Belle turned and she saw Marco.  
“Where is she?” his look was desperate.  
Belle moved to make him watch his sister at that hospital bed. He cried a lot.  
“How could this happen? She loved the life, running on the garden, she has always been careful. Was it a car?”  
Belle didn’t answer. She was shaking. Marco turned and looked at her desperately. He was noticing Belle was hiding something “You know how it happened, right Belle?”  
She didn’t answer.  
“TELL ME”  
“It was me” Belle sussurred confessing the truth. Marco looked at her like a mad. “We were arguing and I pushed her down on the street. I didn’t want to do it, I…”  
“I kill you” said Marco “I KILL…”  
“STOP” Aurora appeared saving Belle from being attacked from him. She approached them at a brisk pace and looked at Marco with rebuke “We had a path Marco, you mustn’t confess what I and Belle did. I would have prefered to give my money but Belle insisted and now mantain your word”  
“It isn’t about that. Don’t come here like if you know everything because you don’t”  
Aurora looked at Marco like if she wanted to punch him.  
“Elena had an accident” explained Belle to the friend “She’s in a coma and we don’t know if she will survive or not”  
“She will” said Marco “I will make all the possible to save my sister and none of you will stop me even after what you did Belle” Marco went away decided to find a cure for Elena and leaving Belle and Aurora alone.  
“What did happen Belle?” asked Aurora  
“Aurora, I told you to not enter in this story”  
“I’m already in this story, Marco was my servant, not yours, he, Carla and Fiorenza wanted to steal my money, you should have never take my place and I, as a stupid listened to you and I regretted it. Now please tell me what the hell happened to Elena, because you now why she’s in this state and why Marco was angry with you”  
Belle took a breathe before telling Aurora everything from the bug on her castle to how Elena’s accident happened.  
“Why did you tell Marco the truth?” Aurora was disappointed but understanding  
“Because I didn’t do it on purpose and in any case Marco deserves to know how his sister had the accident”  
“I understand you’re a sincere person Belle and I appreciate you for this but Marco is dangerous and he can denounce you for this and then he doesn’t deserve anything, he tried to kill us”  
“But we’re no one to deny him to spend his… possible last days with his sister”  
“But this doesn’t mean you should be the one to tell him. Listen, now we’ve to talk about something else, the reason why I’m here… Jasmine is in the hospital, she has a terrible disease and doctors say she’s dying”  
“What? No” Belle was crying “No, no, it can’t be true. Jasmine… she’s strong, she can defeat it”  
“I’m worried it can’t be possible. Listen, all our friends went to find her and I just went out from her room. You can go to find her. I’m sorry you have been the last one to know…”  
“It’s nothing. I’ve been busy with this situation and now I can go to find Jasmine and see how she feels. I can’t even imagine these will be the last days we will see her”  
“I know, it’s hard” Aurora touched her shoulder to comfort her, then after she told her where Jasmine was Belle left her there to go searching the room. After she arrived, Jasmine was there lying on the bed still awake. She was scared, Belle noticed it from her expression, and she was even pale. Belle knocked at the half-open door and Jasmine saw her.  
“Can I enter?”  
“Belle” Jasmine smiled “Of course you can”  
Belle approached her. “I wanted to bring you something to eat buti t wasn’t possible”  
“Don’t worry, it’s ok”  
“When I heard about the news, I couldn’t believe it. I’m so sorry” Belle cried even if she tried to hold back tears “I want you to spend your disease with tranquility”  
“It’s impossible” Jasmine was crying too “I’m too scared”  
Belle shaked her hand. “I’m here for everything you need. And please think about all good moments we spent together. All the walks in the garden, all the times we went to the disco”  
“I enjoyed every moment, I will never forget it” Jasmine smiled  
“Call me or Aurora if you need. I’ve to go”  
“Yes of course”  
Belle went away and she smiled to her friend before leaving the room.  
…  
Jasmine was choking in that hospital. She was motionless there without doing nothing. At least she could read a book or a newspaper or playing at her phone instead she was there like a statue. She needed to move her bones. She moved her arms to feel them, to feel she was still alive. The time passed and she felt tired.  
“Please I need to see my sister”  
“No, it’s impossible, we’re doing our best”  
“No, you’re dening me to see the person I care most and this is frustating, I never heard of a doctor not leaving someone to see a relative while sick. You’re disgusting”  
“Moderate your tone or I will send you away”  
“Ok, I will wait but I want to see my sister today”.  
The doctor leaved and the boy who wanted to see the sister put his hand on the forehead frustated.  
“It sucks when you can’t see the person you love most” said Jasmine to make him hear.  
The boy turned noticing her. “Oh, it’s nothing, really”  
“Imagine me who I’m dying and I will not see my husband anymore… Sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel sadder than you are”  
He peered at Jasmine. “You’re someone of my world” the boy entered  
“My name is Jasmine, I’m Arabic precisely, from Agrabah”  
“I’m Marco, I don’t think I never saw you”  
“How did you come here? Only me and my friends know about the real world, you…”  
“My sister had an accident, well, it wasn’t really an accident, someone pushed her”  
Jasmine couldn’t understand. “Someone?”  
“Maybe you know this person. You’re part of the princesses group,… Belle”  
“Belle? No, Belle isn’t capable to do something like this”  
“It doesn’t matter, the fact is that my sister is dying and I have to save her. I found the cure that can heal her”  
“You? You’re not a doctor… Maybe you’re some wizard”  
“No, it’s an antidote we used in my family, it worked with someone, now it has to work with Elena”  
“Well, I hope you can save her”  
“And you?”  
“It’s ok” Jasmine smiled “I accepted my destiny”  
Marco looked at her for a moment then he left the room.  
…  
There was no doctor to control Elena. Even Aurora and Belle went away. It was his chance to give her the cure. Marco entered in the room where Elena was sleeping. He sitted on the side of the bed and looked at her. She was so young. He remembered all the times they played together in the garden when they were children, the way she consoled him when their mother hit him every second of his life for no reason. Elena is his strength, she couldn’t die. Marco took the bottle with the light blue liquid.  
“You must take it Elena. You must come back from me” Marco opened it ready to put the liquid on her mouth, when she woke up.  
“Elena” Marco was so happy  
“Marco, what are you doing?” asked Elena in a low and tired voice  
“I’m giving you the cure”  
“It’s too late. I’m dying Marco, my heart is slow, it can’t resist any longer”  
“Elena, I can save you”  
“That will not work with the heart in this state. Don’t waste it for me, conserv it for someone else Marco, you’re good, and kind, I’m so proud of you. I won’t never forget the time we spent together. I will always love you”  
Marco cried a lot. “I love you too sister”  
Elena returned the bottle in his hands. She smiled. The most beautiful smile. At least she died with it printed on her face. Marco closed her eyes grudgingly while he continued to cry. He stayed on Elena’s side for a long time until he went out from the room. Aurora and Belle returned with some snack and when they saw Marco, they stood up to know the news.  
“So?” asked Belle with anxiety  
Marco didn’t answer. He didn’t want to answer to Elena’s murderer but that silence and the humidity of his eyes made her understand it was over. Belle burst into tears suddenly.  
“NO, NO, NO, NO, no, no” it was like she completely changed her life  
Aurora didn’t shed a tear. She touched Belle’s shoulders gently. “Come on. Let’s go away from here”  
They went away leaving Marco alone with his sadness. He stayed in the hospital for a long time. It was almost night. He had on his hand the bottle that he should give to Elena. He could throw ita way,… or heal someone else from the disease. Elena was right. He couldn’t waste that bottle for nothing. He should give it to someone and he knew who.  
…  
Jasmine felt always weaker. There were doctors who took care of her, but no one else came from her to tell her something and that was better in this way. If she should die, she wanted to die alone and not to feel weak in front of her friends. They should remember her as a strong woman, a woman who will always remember the people she loves most. Someone knocked at the door.  
“Come in”  
Marco showed up. He had red eyes.   
“Did you cry?” asked Jasmine worried  
“My sister died”  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry” Jasmine had a desperate face “There’s no justice in this world”  
“Belle got away with it, but it doesn’t mean everything is lost”  
Jasmine wasn’t understanding. “What do you mean?”  
“When I was giving her the bottle, it was too late for her. She said me to heal someone else, to make good thing for other people”  
“She had faith on you” Jasmine smiled “You should be proud”  
“I am” confessed Marco “And I want to grant her wish but not only for her, for me,… For you”  
Jasmine was shocked.  
“I want to heal you with this liquid”  
“But doctors said me there’s nothing to do, that my destiny is dying”  
“They don’t know some natural remedies. We have to try”  
Jasmine smiled. “I don’t want to have false hopes”  
“Then let’s try it”  
Jasmine looked at that bottle. “Ok”  
Marco opened it and gave it to her. She drunk. At the beginning she didn’t feel anything but then she touched her neck feeling that the split that tormented her was getting better. She felt stronger that before.  
“Oh my God” the heartbeat was increasing. Jasmine couldn’t believe it. She healed. She wasn’t dying anymore, and all thanks to Marco. “You saved my life. Thank you”  
Marco smiled with her, then he approached her with a kiss that didn’t last long. “Sorry”  
“Oh, it’s ok” Jasmine was surprised by the kiss but it didn’t hurt her   
“Ok, it’d better go”  
Marco went away from the room. Jasmine couldn’t believe it really happened.  
…  
Everyone on the bar was making noise. Most of them were old men even if there was some teen. Belle drowned despair on alcohol.  
“I could expect every disney princess to come here to drink but not you Belle” commented someone of the old men  
Belle got along with them, even if sometime they intruded where they shouldn’t. “I’m fine”.  
No, she wasn’t. Elena died and it was all her fault. She couldn’t live with that weight on her conscience. The only way was continuing drinking.  
“Let her alone” said the bartender “She only want to be relaxed”  
“It’s ok, I want another drink” asked Belle  
“But go easy ok, I don’t really want you to get drunk” the bartender poured her some beer  
Belle drank avidly. She wanted to forget everone and everything in the world around her. What would her father said if he knew she killed a girl? And her friends? Maybe Aurora understood her but the others would never forgive a thing like that.  
“I want a drink please”  
Belle recognized that voice. She heard him sitting next to her.  
Marco sussurred on her ear. “I drown my sorrows with you, with the difference I’ve nothing to worry about”  
Marco asked a beer for him and he started to drink. “Mmm, I didn’t know drinking in little town would have been so… delicious”  
“You should go away” Belle was getting nervous  
“Why? I want to enjoy the fun. You drunk like if you didn’t feel pleasure to kill Elena…”  
“I didn’t and shut your mouth”  
“Why? So that anyone can hear. I can scream it to everyone right now and you would go in jail, but for some unknown reason I don’t want to”  
“What?” Why wouldn’t Marco want to decounce her?  
“I feel this isn’t the right thing, I feel I want you to be free because… I feel attraction for you”  
Belle turned to him surprised. “You’re not serious, right?”  
“I feel more than it Belle, I… think to be in love with you”  
“But I killed Elena, how… How can you not care about it”  
“I hate and love you at the same time, I can’t do anything about it, I’m possessed by all this. You disgust me, and I only would like to delete you from my mind but I can’t”  
Belle drank some other beer. “You should go away”  
Marco stood up but first he sussurred something on Belle’s ear. “Remember I will look every moment of your steps. I will persecute you Belle, I will be your worst nightmare” after this words Marco left the bar. Belle wanted to stay there but she couldn’t. She felt Marco’s breath in her ear. It was so enjoyable. Why was she thinking something like that? Belle left the bar too and Marco was walking to go at his house.  
“Marco”  
He turned.  
Belle approached him. “What am I doing?”  
Marco breathed heavily. They were close. They kissed passionately. The route was a little far but they walked continuing to kiss to go at Marco’s house. After he found the key, they entered and continued to kiss. They took off their clothes as fast as possible. They were naked. Belle went to the ground to feel Marco’s calf.  
“I want to submit to you” said Belle in the heat  
Marco continued to move his leg to Belle’s face. “You’re my puppet right now” he smile in a treacherous way “I will punish you as you deserve”  
“Yes, make me feel your power”  
Marco removed his leg from Belle’s face and put his feet instead massaging it. Belle was excited.  
“Oh yes”  
“And you saw nothing”  
Marco raised Belle from the ground and they went on his bedroom. They kissed hardly until Marco pushed Belle on the bed. She moaned and he smiled for it.  
“You deserve whatever I’m doing” said Marco  
“So punish me”  
“You must only shut your mouth” Marco went on top of her. He moved sitted on her and touched his hair like a real dominator. Then Marco approached her and kissed her moving always more in that position. Belle did it without thinking. There was only his body and his beautiful face. She wanted to enjoy that.


	7. The meaning of true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having understod her real feelings, it's time for Belle to face everything that has left open.

Chapter 7: The meaning of true love  
Belle woke up in the morning near Marco. She was drunk the last night, she got carried away by the passion and it was all wrong, but there was something, there was something she wanted to hold back, something called love. No, she couldn’t feel something for him, not after he tried to kill her a lot of times. She was married with Adam, she said to love him when he was dying as a beast and he lived thanks to true love and now she was denying everything? Can someone love more than one person? No, no, no, she should go away. Belle tried to stand up but Marco woke up.  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
“We shouldn’t do it” said Belle “It’s everything so wrong…”  
“There’s nothing wrong in all this”  
“I’m married and I killed your sister, you shouldn’t love me”  
“I can’t deny my feelings and this night I felt you loved me too, you love me, you aren’t obliged…”  
“No, don’t even say that. I’m married with Adam and I spent all my life with him”  
“But do you feel something for him after all this?”  
Belle didn’t answer.  
“For how long you didn’t feel something like this with Adam?”  
“Don’t say another word” Belle stood up and took her dress and everything else to go wearing it on the bathroom. “This mustn’t happen anymore”.  
Then Belle went away with the decision to not see Marco another time, not even more.  
…  
Belle tought about that all the time in the castle. She acted with Adam in a normal way but that wasn’t normal. She couldn’t forget what happened with Marco even if she promised to herself it will not happen anymore. If she should mantain that marriage she should be sincere with Adam like he was with her but she just couldn’t. He refused to cheat on her for Elena after an attempt on seduction because he loved Belle too much but she didn’t deserve him. She didn’t even know if she loved Marco now. No, no, no, no, that couldn’t be true, she wasn’t a woman like that. Belle’s phone rang. She received a message.

You won’t believe that, it’s a miracle. Jasmine hasn’t the cancer anymore. She’s alive, she overcame it.

Aurora  
That couldn’t be true. Belle was so happy. Jasmine was alive and she couldn’t wait to go finding her. Adam walked on the castle seeing Belle excited.  
“Hey, where are you going? Why are you so happy?”  
“Jasmine isn’t sick anymore, she overcame the cancer”  
“What? Are you sure? The doctors specifically said she would have died”  
“She’s alive Adam, I’ve to go to find her”  
“Ok, ok, give me some news then” Adam smiled. Everything he wanted was to see Belle happy, but if he would have known the truth he would have been the one unhappy.  
…  
Jasmine was doing the babysitter to Irma’s baby, a woman of the real world who became one of the closest friends and always defended her from being attacked by almost everyone, included her friends, the other princesses. The intercome rang and Jasmine went to see who was. It was Belle. She was happy she went there so she could help a bit with the baby. After Belle went up all that stairs, Jasmine smiled.  
“Belle”  
“I’m happy you’re here” Belle hugged her  
“I’m fine”  
“Thanks God”  
“You arrived in the right time, I need your help, this child is a plague”  
Belle smiled and then she took off the jacket.  
“Oh, he’s so cute” said Belle  
“Yes, that’s true. One of the most beautiful things is playing with children, it makes your day happy, especially after what I spent”  
“It must have been difficult”  
“Yes, I was slowly feeling weak with the passing of the days even for the fact that I was on the bed still, without doing anything”  
“The doctors were doing the possible for you”  
“I know but thinking I couldn’t see the people I love, it made me even sadder”  
“I’m so sorry for having known it too late”  
“It’s ok, it’s all gone. And you? Are you ok?”  
Belle remained silent for a bit. “No, I’m not ok, and I wanted an advise from you”  
Jasmine made a serious face then she looked at the baby. “Oh, treasure keep some of these toys, I and Belle will come soon”  
Belle and Jasmine went far the baby, so Belle could talk to her and confess what she did.  
“I made something terrible Jasmine”  
“Why would it be terrible?” Jasmine didn’t seem surprised  
“I… Can someone love more than one person?”  
Jasmine looked at her in a strange way. “I’m not understanding what you’re saying”  
“I… I cheated on Adam… For another man”  
Jasmine looked dawn.  
“And I don’t want to feel this sensation, but I think I love this person, on the contrary I’m almost certain, and I don’t want to feel it after all the time I spent with Adam. My head seems to have forgotten him, and to feel something to this man. I don’t know what to do”  
“Belle,… I think you’re a little confused. For which reason you did it? I mean, I don’t think you love this man, for how long do you know him? You love Adam, you spent all your life with him and now you’re saying you cheated on him for another man? Forgive me, but this seems a bit hypocrite from you”  
“Hypocrite? Jasmine,… I told you about it because I wanted an advise”  
“And I’m giving you it. Forgive your new lover, stay with Adam, it’s the only way to move on. You’re married Belle, don’t forgive that”  
“Ok, I will listen to you, but I’m a bit disappointed. I wanted a bit of complicity from you instead you judged me like the worst woman in the world”  
“You demonstrated it after this confession”  
Belle looked at her in a bad way. “I’d better go”  
Belle took the jacket and she went away from that house.  
…  
Marco couldn’t stop thinking about Belle. He loved her, he was sure about that and he didn’t know how to handle it. She killed Elena and he didn’t care. From the first time he saw her, he felt there was an attraction between them and she wanted to deny it but she loved him too and her marriage with Adam was an obstacle and not only that. Marco should leave that place before…  
“Marco” he was there with his helpers  
“Jachemet” Marco couldn’t believe he found him “What are you doing here? This is a little town with good people, it’s better you go”  
“You aren’t in the position to tell me what to go. We’ve a path, do you remember?” Jachemet had black hair, a bit white, tied to a tail up to under the shoulders, a long nose and chin too, a black jacked and white breeches.  
“Jachemet, I promise you I will give you the money but let me handle it in my way”  
“Guys, punch him” ordered Jachemet   
They punched him on the stomach and Marco felt pain.  
“I gave you enough time and you’re still in this position. You lied to your girlfriend, to your other friend, to your sister, telling them you needed the money to go away starting a new life when you needed it for something else, and now they’re all dead. It’s better in this way, they would be disappointed by the person they trust most, but now you’re trapped. I want the money NOW”  
“I can’t do what you want”  
Jachemet made sign to the others and they punched him again, again and again until he fell on the ground without being able to stand up. A man hit him with his boot on the face.  
…  
Belle was eating in a restaurant with Aurora who was eating some pancakes.  
“Mmm, that’s delicious, Did you eat it?”  
“Oh no thanks, I’ll better pass”  
Aurora looked at her strangely. “Belle, are you thinking again at this story?”  
“No”  
“Well, because you must forget everything”  
“It’s something else… Aurora, promise me you’ll not tell anyone that I’m revealing”  
“Did I ever reveal something you told me?”  
“I… I was drinking at the bar because I felt guilty for Elena”  
“Belle!”  
“When Marco arrived and provoked me”  
“He’s ridiculous”  
“I liked it”  
Aurora was shocked. “What?”  
“Aurora, we… had sex”  
Aurora widened her eyes more shocked than before.  
“And I think it’s more than it and I’m worried. I spent all my life with Adam and I loved him but not,… I don’t feel the same things I feel for Marco and I’m worried about me”  
“It’s normal”  
“What?”  
“Be in love with the bad boy” commented Aurora “I… always look at handsome boys even if I’m married with Philip, I joke with them but nothing more,… in any case, he tried to kill you and… Did he say something to make you understand he loves you too?”  
“He said he won’t denounce me and that… He loves me”  
“Belle, if I learnt something in the life, is that you must listen to your heart, and if your heart is for Marco,… Let’s give it a try”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes, and if he tries to kill you again or make you suffer, I will punch him in his head”  
“Oh my God”  
“What?”  
“I… told it to Jasmine”  
Aurora gorged herself with the pancake. “No”  
“She judged me. She said that I should forgive him and stay with Adam and that I’m an hypocrite”  
“From which pulpit, after she tried to kill you a lot of times. You forgave her of course and she promised to not do it anymore, but she still hates you, she’ll always be your enemy”  
“I don’t want to think about that” Belle stood up “I want to tell Marco I love him”  
“Now?”  
“Yes, I can’t wait any longer. I need your support”  
“What? No, no, no, go telling him it alone, it’s an intimate moment”  
“I only need to know you’re near to me, you can even wait me outside”  
“Ok, if I have to act as a stake, fine” decided Aurora  
“You’re the best Aurora”  
“Come on”.  
…  
They arrived at Marco’s house, in front of the entrance.  
“Are you ready?” asked Aurora  
“No” admitted Belle “But I have to be brave. How am I?”  
“Stop. Belle, be normal, tell him what you feel, be the sweet and normal woman you are”  
“Thanks Aurora. You’re always near me and always supporting”  
“Belle stop”  
“No, I have to say you that I love you. You’re my best friend, you never turned your back on me and now you’re saying me to go on this my madness to reveal my feelings to a man who despised me and maybe he despise me even now and his love is false, but you know I have to risk”  
“Yes. It’s ok, now GO”  
Belle knocked at the door excited. They waited but no one went to open. “Marco” Belle called him but he didn’t answer. Belle knocked strongly.  
“Belle, maybe it’s better to try another time”  
“No” Belle prepared herself and then she kicked the door being able to open it. Aurora looked at her shocked.  
“It seems no one can stop you”.  
They entered and searched everywhere until Belle screamed scared. There was blood everywhere.  
“How can it be possible?” Belle couldn’t think the worst  
“Belle, keep calm”  
“How can I keep calm? What’s all this blood? Why isn’t Marco here?”  
“Belle” Aurora noticed someone outside. A man carring a body with his helpers putting him on an airplane. It was Marco. Belle saw him too.  
“We have to stop them” Belle was determined but Aurora stopped her  
“Belle, we have to play smartly. Follow me”  
Aurora went near a window. She opened it and moved her hands calling the fairies. They arrived soon.  
“Aurora, Belle, what happened? Why did you call us from the window?” asked Tinkerbell  
“Girls, we have to follow that airplane” Aurora informed them. The fairies entered and they saw them through the opening of the door  
“What are they doing?” asked Silvermist with a scared tone  
“We have to save that man they’re carring. There’s no need to say we don’t have to be discovered”  
“Don’t worry, we will leave after them” said Tinkerbell.  
After the airplane leaved, the fairies, Aurora and Belle went out of the house and then they took the two princesses from their hands to make them fly. They followed the airplane until they landed and entered in that tower. After they were certain everyone entered, the fairies made them land too.  
“You can go girls” said Aurora “I and Belle will go upstairs alone, we don’t want to involve you in this story”  
“We don’t have any problem to help you” stated Rosetta “You could get in danger. At least let us make you fly to a floor near the one that men took the wounded one”  
“That’s a good idea” agreed Belle “But it’s better you bring only me there”  
“Belle no” Aurora disagreed “I can’t let you face it alone”  
“Aurora, I need you outside to help me escape from the window with a rope”  
“I have a lot of ropes” Fawn informed them  
“Are you sure you want to face all this alone?” asked Silvermist “I’m afraid for you”  
“It’s ok Silvermist, I know how to handle it”  
“Belle” Aurora had wet eyes “Be careful”  
Belle touched her friend’s shoulder and then they hugged intensely.  
“I hate you when you stare at something” confessed Aurora  
“Girls, are you ready?” asked Belle to the fairies  
“Yes” Tinkerbell and the others raised Belle up near the window of the penultimate floor. She entered from there and she greeted the fairies.  
“Be careful” Tinkerbell warned her and she nodded before proceding with the plan.  
Now Belle was alone. She went upstairs ready to face that men and save Marco. She heard voices over the door so Belle opened it a bit without making any noise and she saw him. Marco with the wrists tied, on the ground, full of blood in the face. That man was torturing him.  
“Now, you’re mine Marco. I was waiting this moment for a lot of time, after you stole food in my house many years ago. I couldn’t let you go smoothly”  
“My family needed it”  
“SHUT UP. You don’t deserve to live, you’re only a useless man even now and I will steal that money with my hands after you’ll die”  
“It’s for people like you that my family was in that situation Jachemet”  
Jachemet made a sign to his men and they punched him. Belle put a hand on her mouth upset.  
“I don’t care about you like I don’t care about that poor people who should kneel in from of their masters for what they have and instead they spit on the ground. No, you must pay this snub Marco, you will pay NOW”  
Belle took a stick near the door and pointed it on Jachemet. “Let him go”  
Jachemet turned slowly. “Who are you?”  
“The person who will make you pay if you even try to touch him”  
Jachemet laughed. “And do you really think to kill me with that thing? Please, go away from this story, I don’t even know who are you for Marco”  
“The woman who loves him more than her life”  
Marco turned on Belle surprised and he smiled to her sweetly for that words.  
“That’s so romantic, now so away” insisted Jachemet  
“No, you’ll have to fight me”  
He made a smile that showed how much ugly he was. “You will regret it. Guys, kill her”  
The men approached Belle who started to fight with her stick. She killed three of them before breaking the stick in two and continuing with the others. She fought skillfully and Jachemet was angry for that. She fought until she killed everyone of them.  
“No” Jachemet couldn’t believe it  
“Let him go” insisted Belle  
“Mmm, I don’t think you will go away so easily” Jachemet took a sword and he tried to hit Belle who dodged it. The sword and the two sticks crossed several times. Belle tried to trip Jachemet but he predicted her move so he took off his foot and hitted the princess with his sword on her neck. Belle screamed and Jachemet kicked her on the stomach making her fall dawn. The man smiled.  
“It was convenient for you to make the brave warrior” Jachemet hitted Belle on the face  
“BELLE” screamed Marco  
“SHUT UP” Jachemet turned on Marco and Belle takes her opportunity to hit him with a stick on the leg making him scream and bend. Belle stood up and hitted him on the face making him fall dawn.  
“Never let your guard dawn”  
“It doesn’t matter now” Jachemet smiled  
Belle made a serious face. “Why?”  
“Because I put a bomb so we’ll all explode for few seconds”  
Belle heard a little noise. The bomb was in a angle on her left. 10 seconds. It couldn’t end in this way.  
“BELLE”.  
She heard Aurora calling her outside. Belle turned on the window. The rope was there. She should only escape from there and save herself. How could she leave Marco there? She loved him.  
“BELLE GO” Marco encouraged her  
Belle cried but she did what he said. She run to the window opening it and climbing to the rope. Jachemet tried to follow her but she cuti t before he could climb too. On the ground there was a soft matress Aurora put so Belle could land there. The bomb exploded. Aurora and Belle looked at it upset, mostly Belle. The love of her life died there with that monster inside. She couldn’t believe it ended in this way.  
“MARCO NOOOOOOOO” the tear went down long and fast  
Aurora touched her shoulders to console her but that pain couldn’t heal so easily.

Continue in another Disney princesses’ fanfiction.


End file.
